


Afternoon Sunlight

by strawberryapocalypse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma gets a headache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryapocalypse/pseuds/strawberryapocalypse
Summary: Kuroo cuddled closer to the smaller boy, pressing his lips to the top of his head. ‘Hey, you know I love you, right?’Kenma snorted lightly in response, ‘Duh.’------Kuroo and Kenma are cuddling when Kenma gets a headache from gaming
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	Afternoon Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this because I want to play video games all day but I get headaches :( so why not project that slightly lmao  
> This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own!

Kuroo lay on his back, dozing as Kenma lay next to him with his head resting on his shoulder, Nintendo Switch in hand. Kuroo had taken him to the store that morning to buy a new game and the smaller boy had yet to take a break. 

They were laying on Kenma’s bed, the late afternoon sunlight filtering in through the window, illuminating the room Kuroo almost knew better than his own. At first glance, the room looked almost impersonal, shelves of video games lined the wall opposite the bed, where Kenma’s tv took pride of place, surrounded by various consoles. But once you took a moment to look closer, the more personal elements stood out, such as the small cat figurine Kuroo had won him in an arcade game, or the photo of the two of them smiling that  
was stuck to the wall above his desk. 

Kuroo was proud of that photo, it wasn’t often he could convince Kenma to take one and when he did, Kenma always insisted that he hated it afterwards. But as much as Kenma insisted it was a horrible photo, Kuroo could see through it, and Kenma gave himself away by displaying it on his wall.

Kuroo let out a deep breath, rubbing his hand along Kenma’s spine. Afternoons like this were perfect and he wished they could stay in the moment forever. The two of them fit together like two halves of a whole, needing no words to communicate. 

Which is why Kuroo instantly noticed Kenma’s eyes starting to squint at the screen in front of him. As much as Kenma wanted to spend every waking moment playing games, it wasn’t uncommon for him to get headaches from staring at a screen for too long, and often Kuroo had to be the one to encourage him to stop and rest his eyes.

Kuroo raised his hand to comb through Kenma’s hair, ‘Hey, are you getting a headache?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Kenma grumbled in response.

Kuroo smiled to himself at the predictable answer, ‘Come on, you’ve been playing for hours now, take a break for me?’

‘Fine,’ the lack of resistance giving away how much his head was hurting, Kenma closed the game and passed the Switch to Kuroo, who reached over to gently place it on the bedside table, before returning his hand to Kenma’s hair, which had grown out to nearly below his shoulders. 

Without the game drawing his attention, Kenma immediately focused on Kuroo, curling closer and tangling one of his legs between Kuroo’s. He readjusted his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist before closing his eyes and letting out a breath. 

In response, Kuroo cuddled closer to the smaller boy, pressing his lips to the top of his head. ‘Hey, you know I love you, right?’

Kenma snorted lightly in response, ‘Duh.’

Kuroo smiled before closing his eyes and settling down to nap some more. A few moments later he heard a soft voice say,  
‘I love you too.’

Kuroo gently squeezed Kenma’s hand in acknowledgement where it lay at his waist, and the two of them lay there, silent but for the birds outside the window, as the slowly setting sun illuminated their tangled limbs and soft breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr @thestrawberryapocalypse


End file.
